Now, There's Only You
by Furansu Yumeko
Summary: Ciel yang sekarang sudah menjadi iblis. Namun, apakah ia menyesalinya? Bagaimana dengan Sebastian?  Shonen-Ai inside, and my first fic


**Now, There's Only You**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

**Warning: **Sho-Ai/Yaoi! My first fic

* * *

><p>Pria bermata azure itu terus memandangi pemandangan di sekitarnya. Mawar berwarna putih dan ungu sepanjang mata memandang. Ya, tidak ada yang lebih spesial dari tempat itu. Mereka berdua sudah cukup lama berada di tempat itu. Semenjak Ciel menjadi seorang iblis..<p>

Di sisinya terdapat seorang butler iblis yang selalu setia menemani pemuda itu. Dialah Sebastian Michaelis, pria yg sudah menjalin kontrak dengannya selama 3 tahun ini.

Semenjak menjadi iblis, Ciel sudah meninggalkan semuanya; tugasnya sebagai anjing penjaga ratu, mansionnya, tunangannya, dan -orang yang menganggapnya sebagai- temannya.

Namun, tidak ada yang Ciel pedulikan dari semuanya itu. Dia sudah menjadi iblis dan tidak dapat kembali seperti semula. Dengan kata lain, apapun usahanya, dia sudah tidak dapat menjadi manusia lagi kan? Semua orang sudah menganggapnya mati. Ya, dia sudah mati, dan bangkit kembali menjadi seorang iblis, iblis yang hidup immortal dan hanya bisa memakan jiwa manusia.

Sepasang mata azure itu kemudian berpaling, dan sekarang melihat seorang iblis di belakangnya, dan dialah Sebastian Michaelis. Namun yang dilihat Ciel berbeda dari biasanya. Mata crimson itu sekarang terlihat lebih layu, dan di wajah sang iblis itu tidak menampakkan senyum sedikitpun. Hanya muka datar yang selalu ia perlihatkan belakangan ini. Malah, terkadang terlihat sedih.

Ciel sudah menduga alasannya. Iblis itu tidak dapat memakan jiwanya. Namun kontrak tetaplah kontrak, Sebastian akan melayani melayani pemuda itu, seperti yang ia pernah katakan; "Saya adalah butler anda.. selamanya". Ya, selamanya, karena tuan mudanya telah menjadi seorang iblis yang tidak akan pernah mati.

Sejujurnya, Ciel ada sedikit keinginan untuk kembali menjadi manusia. Namun, keinginan itu bukan karena dia rindu dengan kehidupan dulunya. Keinginan itu disebabkan oleh satu hal: dia melanggar janjinya untuk memberikan jiwanya kepada Sebastian.

Well, Ciel sudah menjadi iblis, tidak mungkin Sebastian bisa memakan jiwanya. Ciel terus berpikir, kenapa ia harus menjadi iblis? Ia sendiri kesal terhadap Alois, Claude, dan Hannah.

Alois, yang mempunyai keinginan, yaitu agar Sebastian dan Claude tidak dapat memakan jiwa Ciel. Namun, Alois tidak ingin membunuh mereka. Dengan kata lain, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan merubah Ciel menjadi iblis.

Hannah, yang telah membuat Ciel menjadi iblis, karena ia harus menuruti perintah Alois.

Claude, yang membuat Alois mempunyai keinginan seperti itu. Ya, Alois cemburu terhadap Ciel karena begitu banyak orang yang menginginkannya, termasuk Claude.

"Bocchan, hari ini anda terlihat aneh. Ada apa?". Suara Sebastian memecah keheningan seketika.

"Tidak apa, tidak usah memikirkan aku.". Ciel menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Sebastian yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya, dan ia tidak ingin Sebastian melihat wajahnya sekarang.

Sejujurnya, wajah Ciel terlihat sedikit sakit, Ciel sudah membebankan Sebastian selama ini, bahkan sekarang butler itu telah menerima kutukan abadi. Namun, sang butler itu tetap memperhatikannya, meski tidak dengan wajah yang seperti dulu.

Tapi, yang membuat Ciel heran, kenapa ia merasa seperti ini? Kenapa ia merasa sakit jika mengingat itu? Kenapa dirinya merasa sakit jika melihat wajah Sebastian yang sekarang selalu tampak layu itu? Apakah ini...

"Sebastian"

"Ya, bocchan?"

"Maafkan aku"

Mata crimson Sebastian langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan tuannya itu. Selama 3 tahun ini, baru pertama kali ia mendengarnya. Dan itu ditunjukkan kepada dirinya.

"Maaf?" Sebastian bertanya lagi untuk memastikan apakah dia salah dengar atau tidak.

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya dua kali, Sebastian!"

"..."

Sebastian hanya diam, dia tidak tahu apa maksud tuannya mengakatakan kata 'maaf' itu.

"Kau menginginkan jiwaku, Sebastian?"

Sebastian diam, tidak menjawab.

"Jawablah Sebastian, ini perintah!" Ciel yang habis kesabarannya mulai membentak.

"Sejujurnya, jawabannya adalah ya, bocchan."

Ciel diam, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lalu tiba-tiba ia membalikkan badannya, mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala si butler itu, lalu bibir mereka mulai menempel. Ciel menciumnya.

Sebastian sangatlah kaget melihat tingkah tuannya ini.

Ciel yang melepaskan ciumannya, wajahnya langsung merah seketika.

"Maaf, Sebastian. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji. Aku tidak dapat memberikan jiwaku untuk menjadi santapanmu"

Sebastian tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, Sebastian mengeluarkan ekspresi yang jarang ia keluarkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang saya inginkan lebih dari jiwa anda, bocchan. Yaitu seluruh diri anda."

"Maksudmu?" Ciel mulai kebingungan.

"Saya ingin bersama anda, untuk selamanya. Saya ingin terus melayani anda. Saya mencintai anda, bocchan."

Muka Ciel langsung menjadi merah kembali, lebih dari sebelumnya.

Sebastian langsung mendekatkan kepala tuan mudanya itu ke wajahnya, mencium keningnya, dan turun ke bibirnya. Bibir Sebastian yang dingin menempel di bibir mungil ciel, namun ciuman itu terasa lembut dan hangat.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, dan setelah melepasnya, Ciel langsung berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sebastian. Lebih dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui selama ini. Hanya kau lah yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku, mengkhianatiku. Selalu ada di sisiku"

Sebastian tersenyum, dan tentunya senang saat mendengar jawaban itu dari tuan mudanya.

"Berjanjilah Sebastian, tetaplah berada di sisiku, dimanapun, kapanpun. Meski aku yang sekarang sudah menjadi iblis. Selapar apapun kita karena tidak menyantap jiwa manusia, tetaplah berada di sisiku, Sebastian"

Dengan lembut Sebastian menjawab, "Tentu, bocchan. Bukan karena kontrak, tapi karena saya mencintai anda, saya akan terus berada di sisi anda, dengan jiwa yang imortal ini, selamanya"

* * *

><p>Aneh? Gaje? Maaf saya masih newbie..<p>

Mind to review?


End file.
